A Bruce Wayne Party
by SkinnyApples
Summary: Bruce Wayne is having a party at his mansion and invites Dick Greyson, turning the night into an unforgettable one.


Batman/Robin

Ch1

Tonight the night was filled with a chilling breeze and a bright moon. The Wayne Estate had yet another one of its parties full of rich people wearing overpriced clothing and pumped full of pills— Dick was cynically excused. Approaching the house, he walked with the slowest pace possible, dreading the next couple of hours of complete utter boredom. He was wearing a black and white suit and growing quite tired of all the fundraising events Bruce kept promoting and making him attend. Dick detested the annoying people inside who constantly try to one up each other with stories of their vacations, how hot the Bahamas where this year or how overpriced Bora Bora has gotten, and of course, you can't forget the constant gossip of who so and so are currently sleeping with. Dick questioned if Bruce forced him to attend these events just to see how far he could push him before he would break. The closer he got to the door the more he just wanted to turn around, get on his motorcycle, and go into Gotham to beat up some second rate criminals. Lost in thought, he was shaken awake by quickly catching with the corner of his eyes a quick moving figure that run past the bushes found on the west side of the estate. Knowing the long history of enemies Bruce has acquired over the years, Dick didn't even have to think twice on the intent of this silent individual. Quickly going into action he sprinted towards the bushes in search of answers only to find glass scattered throughout the grass and a strong breeze entering the Wayne Mansion through a broken window as music filled the night.

Ch2

Glamorous lights and expensive drinks all around. Bruce walked down the central stairs of his mansion wearing a stylish tuxedo, black pants, and very pricey shoes. The man of the hour had arrived to a room full of applause and white smiles. Taking one step at a time, Bruce groaned from the aching pain on his left shoulder. Age was getting to him as throwing punches was getting harder and harder by the day, and not to mention his whitening strands of hair which also approved. After a few brief conversations with his most esteemed guests Bruce began to wonder where that troublemaker of his was. Dick has been quite vocal with him as of late, the boy was getting on his nerves yet Bruce can't stay mad at him, Dick has been by his side for a long time during good and bad times—mostly bad. While Bruce contemplated on the last couple of years of seeing Dick mature into the man he is today he felt a sudden vibration on his right thigh. Pulling out the buzzing phone, Bruce suddenly realize an alarm was triggered due to a forced entry into the mansion. Knowing the only villains who were aware of his secret identity were either locked up or dead, Bruce quickly deducted the intruder was here tonight not after Batman, but after the billionaire, Bruce Wayne. Without stopping to think, Bruce quickly ran up the stairs and called the publics attention. "It has been a wonderful night that I have had the pleasure of sharing with some of the most wonderful people of Gotham but the time has come to part ways," said Bruce in a charming manner. "Important business calls, you all know what that's like, it is one of the burdens men with such important responsibilities such as us have to bear ". While some sighed in disappointment over the short lived party, others hastily exited the establishment making plans for further events before the night came to an end. The mansion went quiet to the point that the only sound came from Alfred cleaning up the mess left in the dinning room. Bruce hurried to the clanking sound while swiftly glancing in all directions checking for any stragglers left behind. As Bruce approached the doorway into the dining room, it suddenly hit him like a punch in the face, the house was now completely quiet with the only sound coming from the light steps of Bruce's shoes. Slowly entering the room Bruce's heart skipped a beat as multiple events revealed themselves to him. Loyal butler Alfred was thrown on the floor and a tall man wearing a black mask was holding a gun on his right hand. The rooms complete silence was finally broken as the strange man with a raspy voice said "Nobody has to get hurt, I only want the money!".

Ch3

The night was chilly as it usually is on Gotham and Dick was feeling the weather tonight. Approaching the broken window, his attention was grabbed by the loud exit of the party guests. The rich had finally decided to call it quits for the night huh. Dick wondered if the party had just ended early or Bruce was aware of the incident. Returning to reality and abandoning day dreaming, Dick came face to face with the destroyed window only to witness his long time friend Alfred get pistol-whipped from behind. The assailant was wearing a black mask with some cheap street clothes. Putting his acrobatic skills into use, Dick maneuvered his way into the house without making a single sound. The man with the mask and playboy billionaire Bruce Wayne, who just entered the room, began a conversation. Every word Bruce spoke was a second Dick got closer and closer to the assailant from behind. "You don't have to do this, I can help you, please just put the gun down, nobody needs to get hurt" said Bruce in a calm attempt to resolve this issue diplomatically. "I can't, people like you are what's wrong with Gotham! All this money hiding in here, money you don't even need or use while the rest of us suffer!" said the masked criminal with a cruel tone to his raspy voice. Dick slowly stood up right behind the man who appeared to be a few inches taller than him. Bruce gave him a look of "Go for it!", which was more than enough for Dick to kick the gun off the intruders hand followed by a striking motion to the back of his neck. The man hit the floor hard, guaranteed to pass out from either Dicks attack or from the floor. "You did good kid, despite the fact that you weren't even coming tonight" said Bruce with a sarcastic tone. "How could I miss the best party in the whole city, now enough of this small talk and lets see how Alfred is doing" said Dick with an irritated tone to his voice. Bruce took Alfred, who was just fine, only a little dizzy, up to his room while Dick handcuffed the man to the table, making it impossible for any human to escape through sheer strength . Dick took the gun from the floor and decided to check on Bruce and Alfred. On his way to Alfred's room he noticed the door to Bruce's was slightly ajar. Deciding to let the curiosity in him take control, Dick approached the mysterious dark room with some hesitations. While peering inside it came to his attention that someone was already in there as the sound of footsteps gave him a clear hint of who it was. Only Bruce could be that clumsy while not forgetting how easily distinguishable his over priced shoes were. Dick peered closer and closer to the opened door in search of the figure of Bruce inside, with his eyes slowly adjusting a shape began to take form. Bruce was changing out of his attire, his suit and tie were still on while his lower half was completely exposed. The shape of his perfectly thick thighs and meaty butt was admirable, even with such low lighting. Dick found himself breathing faster as the violation of his masters privacy became more and more guilting, yet he could not move away. Bruce was finishing folding his pants and about to begin putting on new ones when something caught his attention. Bruce turned around at the breathing sound coming from the door only to see his student, friend, prodigy with fixed and focused wide eyes unable to blink or look away from his lower half. Bruce looked down at his member and back at Dick still standing at the doorway eyeing him like he has never seen anything like it before. Bruce didn't know what caught him off guard more—the fact that Dick had begun to walk towards him or that he began to harden.

Ch4

Dicks heart was racing as every step he took towards bruce, his deepest fantasies became more and more of a reality just as his biggest fear of rejection hovered on the back of his mind. Within seconds, he stood face to face with his master, inches away from the man that made him who he was today. The fear started to leave his body as Bruce's desire for him began to show. Bruce had begun to move backward away from Dick but his cock was showing more interest he cared to admit. Dick made another forward advance and this time placed his hand on Bruce's face, slowly caressing his stubby facial hair. "You don't know how long I've thought about this moment" said Dick while utilizing his freed hand to motivate Bruce into agreeing. "This is wrong Dick, you are my student, my friend, plus I don't feel that way about men" said Bruce while averting his eyes to the wall. "You're mouth is telling me one thing, but your cock is saying something else" exclaimed Dick while beginning to slowly stroke Bruce seductively. Bruce begun to breath slightly louder as his heart was beating at such a fast rate and his stomach kept turning. Never had he felt this way before, the limited romance he had ever experience in his life was always short-lived or felt forced to him. Yet here he was with another man's hand around his junk, someone willing to show him affection and love. On that moment, Bruce decided that while fighting criminals daily, not knowing if he would live to see another day, today he would let himself truly enjoy life for once. He grabbed Dicks warm face with both hands and began to passionately kiss him, tongue fighting with tongue over dominion. Bruce's erect penis began to rub against Dick's bulging southern region. Bruce felt himself taking control and unbuckling Dick's pants as he began to caress his neck with his soft lips. Dick swiftly removed his shirt and pants as he grabbed onto Bruce's tie for balance. Bruce stumbled backwards onto the bed as Dick fell on top of him while pulling his face closer with a little tug at his tie. Instead of going for Dicks lips Bruce took a more promiscuous approach and lashed on to his nipple. Sucking and sucking till Dicks head fell backwards with the pleasure of Bruce's play and the rhythmic pace he had set of rubbing against his meaty thighs. While Bruce felt Dick's hard cock against his thigh, he grabbed his lover by the shoulders and pushed him onto the bed while his mouth found its way to Dicks bulging underwear. Placing his face right on Dicks private area he took a big breath of air, taking in all of Dick's smells making his partner blush while Dick grabbed Bruce by the hair and pushed him downward upon himself. Bruce took a mouthful of the bulge while caressing the excited member with his wet tongue. Dick let a small moan exit his mouth as his underwear began to soak from Bruce's consistent tongue play. The clouds in the starry night parted and let the moon breath a little, the room became clear and the night became aware of Bruce and Dick's love making. Bruce able to see Dick's soaked undergarments decided to move things along and get a taste of his student. Giving Dick a glance Bruce locked eyes with the boy wonder who was gasping for air as he removed the soaked underpants and revealed an angry throbbing cock that had begun to let his seed escape. Bruce eyed the erect penis while seeing Dick's smile in the background just before opening his mouth wide and fitting Dick inside him till he felt a knock at the back of his throat.

Ch5

Utilizing his tongue to its fullest capacity, Bruce found himself circling Dick's shaft. Slobber was going everywhere as Bruce's hunger grew. Dick moaned in the background as Bruce began to play with his testicles. One hand massaging while the other explored Dick's ripped body. Bruce's fingers felt the chest hair that Dick had proudly began to grow. Rhythm and pace went out the window as Dick took a huge gasp of air and grabbed Bruce's head while vigorously beginning to pound his mouth. Within seconds, Dick gifted his master's mouth with sweetness. Bruce felt the hot stream all over his tongue as some fell from the corner of his lips. Feeling adventurous, Bruce went for his lovers lips as they shared a steamy kiss. Dick tasted himself on his friend's mouth while feeling something heavy and hard land on top of his stomach. With the light hitting the room now, Dick's eyes wandered to Bruce's penis. Shocked Dicks eyes widened as he witnessed a truly massive cock— saying it had tremendous girth would be an under statement. Dick pushed Bruce on his back and seductively grabbed his penis with both hands while licking the head slowly. Dick tasted a sweetness already as he began to put more and more of Bruce inside of his mouth. Dick pleasured his partner till Bruce's member was soaking wet. At this point, Dick had decided to fully commit on this wonderful night since it might be his first and final moment with this man he loves. Dick got on his two legs and slowly descended on top of Bruce's cock, feeling it slowly but surely make its way inside of him. At first it hurt as his partners gifted member was no easy task but, with a few seconds he pushed all the way down to the point of having Bruce Wayne all the way in. Bruce began to feel sweaty as his student took all of him inside, he could feel softness all around with no end in sight. Bruce's hairy chest was getting damp with sweat as Dick began to make up and down motions. The bed squeaked so loud. Dick grunted ever time his body came down hard on Bruce. A slapping sound was made as Dick's testicles slammed hard against Bruce's pubes who cushioned the fall. Dick grabbed both of Bruce's nipples and gave them a pinch to receive a loud moan of approval. Bruce's hands found their way to Dicks hips pushing him harder and harder downwards. Dick's mouth stayed opened unable to close as sounds of pleasure kept escaping his throat. Bruce felts reinvigorated and pushed Dick on his back onto the bed followed by very fast thrusting. Bruce grabbed both of Dicks legs and placed them on his shoulders while letting his cock go deeper and deeper into his student as his huge balls continuously set a rhythm of slapping Dicks butt. Bruce leaned forwards and met Dick's lips with his own as passion took over. The beds shaking made it feel like an earthquake had arrived to Gotham as Bruce rocked back and forth. Met with a subtle grunt coming from Bruce, he began to climax. He placed his hands on the bed as his veiny arms grabbed the sheets tightly while his sweat dripped onto Dicks shivering body. Dick felt his insides getting warmer as Bruce's seed filled him up. Playing with himself Dick fastened the pace as Bruce's wetness was overflowing out of him. Bruce's eyes closed as he felt the last release of himself inside of Dick only to meet a tightening around his cock as Dick began to grunt and climax himself. Bruce pulled himself out of Dick and laid on top of him. "I've never felt this before, these feelings, this kind of pleasure" whispered Bruce to Dick's ear as he felt Dick's seed sticking to his stomach. "It feels like this because it's between two people who care for each other Bruce, I have always felt this way about you, but you I'm always too scared, too scared to let myself feel" said Dick feeling emotional, something he never wanted Bruce to ever see. "I care about you, I will always be here for you, never forget that, this right here is something that has made me incredibly happy Dick, something I want to keep exploring if you are up for it" said Bruce as he felt Dicks heart quicken. This was a first to both of them, the silence of the night isolating them to another place, another realm where only the two of them exits. "Does that mean we will continue fucking? If so, I'm in" said Dick in his usual, sarcastic tone that put a smile on Bruce's face. "That guy is still downstairs!" said Dick with great alarm. "Don't worry I will handle it, you sleep, I will be back in a second" said Bruce as he got up from the bed and grabbed a bathrobe from the closet. Dick heard the door close as he looked outside the window at the bright moon, contemplating what had just happened, a smile came upon his face as he shut his eyes and drifted to sleep. 


End file.
